


Day & Night

by zhengxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cam boy, M/M, Phone Sex, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Scenes from twitter au titled Day & Night.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello! these are scenes from my twitter au titled Day & Night that are too long to post on twitter. You can find that AU here: https://twitter.com/zhengyist/status/1089359408335908864
> 
> u can read this without it, but i think it would be a little confusing. Basically, Baekhyun is a camboy that doesn't reveal his face or name, so he goes by B throughout this fic :)

Yixing is in disbelief. How he got here, awaiting a call from a stranger that he had met online, is beyond him. However many times he plays the moments in his head, he cannot yet understand how he’d let himself be swayed by this stranger, no matter how enticing his hips and collarbones are. That witty tongue of his has shown to be just as witty whenever he conversed with Yixing, it makes one wonder if he’ll be the same without an audience.

 

While Yixing doesn’t know what sets him apart from other viewers, he’s honored to be given the opportunity to have a private show with B. He doesn’t know if B offers this to anyone else, but he feels special nonetheless. To be the one to give B the orders, to be the only who gets to watch, it’s a very thrilling feeling. Yixing has never watched cam boys before, and he definitely never thought he would get this invested in one, but here he is. 

 

The familiar ringing of Yixing’s phone snaps him from his thoughts, making him focus on the unfamiliar number displayed on his phone. It must be B. Yixing angles his phone so it’s not showing his face, but instead focused on his chest. He’s wearing a black T-shirt, boring, but the phone call isn’t about Yixing anyway. Truthfully, he’s a little embarrassed to show his face, even though B has already seen pictures of him.

 

“Hello Yixing,” the voice from the other line says. The screen is black, and Yixing hears some shuffling from the other line, which must be B getting ready. 

 

“Hey,” Yixing speaks, though hesitantly. This will be the first time B will hear Yixing, and he hopes that he won’t screw it up. He fears that he’ll somehow disappoint B, and it’s too early for Yixing to ponder over why that may be. Afterall, B is just a stranger, one that Yixing has never seen nor knows the full name of.

 

“Sorry for the holdup, I’m still trying to get ready,” B says, though loudly as if he’s far away from the phone. 

 

“Don’t sweat it. I should take what I can get, especially since this is free; which by the way, from a business perspective is not a very smart idea, is it? Giving private shows for free?” Yixing questions, which is something he has questioning all along. He had done some research into other cam boys, and he saw that many of them do private shows, but for a more expensive cost. 

 

“Oof, busted. Yeah, it’s not very smart in a business sense, that’s why I do charge for private shows. Although, for you, I thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone if I did it for free. It’s not like I actually need to money,” B replies effortlessly, as though he was awaiting Yixing’s question. It is, afterall, Yixing who is the only viewer weird enough to be asking about the logistics of camming.

 

Before Yixing can further question B’s camming business, the screen fades into color, showcasing B already naked in front of the camera. The screen only allows for B’s neck down to his thighs to be shown, and how Yixing would kill to see the rest. To see the face of such a beautiful body.

 

B’s neck is adorned with a choker, but other than that small cloth, B’s upper body has nothing on it. Though a little blurry due to his phone’s camera, Yixing can note the little things, such as the faint lines of B’s abs, the paleness of his body, and of course, the raging boner ready to burst from B’s sweats.

 

“So?” B says, his voice filled with smugness. Though he’s not showing his face, Yixing can just picture the smirk on the cam boy’s face, feeding off Yixing’s suspicious silence.

 

Yixing clears his throat, not ready to let B win against him. “You look good. Really good.”

 

B giggles, and Yixing watches in fascination as B’s whole body shakes with every laugh. 

 

“Thank you. How do you want me, big guy? You want to see that cock up my ass again? I’ll even show you how I get it in me since you were so curious,” B purrs, every word coming from his mouth dripping in filth and flirtiness. Yixing would shudder if he didn’t know any better -- B would only ridicule him for it.

 

“Yeah, prepare yourself for me. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?” Yixing asks, all shyness out the door. There’s just something about B that makes him feel so natural saying such filthy words to a stranger.

 

B hums, moaning out a confirmation. B props his phone, allowing Yixing to see B all spread out on his bed. Yixing sees lube and that dildo laying next to B. 

 

B starts to slowly pull down on his sweats, teasefully. Once he pulls his sweats down, his dick slaps against his abdomen loudly. B quickly discards the sweats, and props his legs up, and suddenly Yixing has a perfect view of B’s hole.

 

“I like to take my time with the preparation. It’s rather important, don’t you think?” B says casually as he sticks one lubricated finger up his hole. Had it been another occasion, Yixing would find himself laughing, but the pure desire he feels stops it from being amusing. B knows exactly what he’s doing, and Yixing can tell by the way B’s body responds. How his hole clenches around his finger as he works it in and out, how his back starts to arch, and those soft little moans release from B’s mouth. 

 

“Add another one,” Yixing commands, and not even seconds after he says it does B do as he is told. He adds another finger, moaning as both enter. It’s fascinating really, how well B does at taking it in. “You’re doing so well, bunny.”

 

It seems the pet name does something to B, if the moan he releases is anything to go by. Yixing smirks, now knowing one of the things that makes B tick.

 

“Do you need another one?” Yixing asks, which B only manages a small ‘yes’ to release from his lips. Not much later does B use his third finger.

 

B starts to fully fuck himself, thrashing around as his fingers go in and out of his hole in greater speed and strength. His body has become flushed, his dick especially. B’s poor dick is left neglected as B works himself with his fingers, the lube dripping out of his hole in such a filthy manner.

 

“Can I use the dildo?” B asks, his voice desperate and needy. 

 

“Yes,” Yixing says, noting how uncomfortable he is in his pants. He’s fully hard, haven been watching B for the past 10 minutes fuck himself with his fingers alone. It’s quite a sight.

 

Yixing wonders if it’s even okay for Yixing to touch himself as B does his thing, but the need to get himself off outweighs whatever rules there are for these private cam shows. He carefully pulls out his dick from his briefs, and starts pumping it. It feels weird, doing it without any lube, but he’s run out. He spits in his hand, and decides that it should be enough.

 

“You’re touching yourself, Yixing? Does the thought of me fucking myself with this cock turn you on that much?” B suddenly asks, and Yixing’s attention is focused on B once again. He sees that B is currently lubricating the dildo in preparation for the penetration. 

 

“God, yes,” Yixing moans as he clenches his hand around his dick. 

 

“I would like to see,” B whines, which makes Yixing freeze up. B may be fully comfortable letting strangers watch him get off, but Yixing does not.

 

“Hmm, maybe if you’re good I’ll show you,” Yixing says slyly, though he knows he won’t be showing B his dick anytime soon. It’s not like Yixing is ashamed of his dick. If anything, he’s rather proud with the length of it. Again, it’s purely about how comfortable he is with all of this. 

 

“Oh, I’ll be good,” B says, teasing himself with the tip of the dildo. It’s quite a dildo, a very generous size. It’s sparkly and purple in color. Very fitting for someone like B.

 

B slowly inserts the dildo inside of him, moaning as more of it enters him. B makes quite a show about it, with all his exaggerated moans. Well, Yixing doesn’t know if they’re exaggerated, or if B is naturally just that loud. Either way, the sound of his broken moans do a lot for his aching dick. Yixing himself can’t hold back the breathy moans spilling from his mouth.

 

And just like the other time, B gets the dildo fully inside him, and doesn’t hesitate to start fucking himself with it once he’s gotten comfortable with it. B works that thing into him like a pro, his beautiful long fingers grip on the dildo, driving the thing into him with such a force that leaves B shaking and gripping on his bed sheets.

 

“You’re doing so good, B,” Yixing says as he pumps his own dick as he watches B through his phone screen.

 

“Yeah? I’m taking it so well, right?” B asks, his moans getting louder with every thrust of the dildo. He loves the praise, loves the attention. 

 

“So well, baby,” Yixing groans, having squeezed his dick especially tight. He imagines how it would be to have his dick wrapped with B’s fingers instead, how nimble and long they are working their way through the surfaces of Yixing’s dick. He thinks about how it would feel to have that hole of his on Yixing’s dick, how it would clench around him, though it wants to suffocate him. How it would hear to have those moans right by his ear, even moaning his name as he trembles.

 

“Can I touch myself? Yeah, Yixing?” B asks, speeding up the thrusts even more, though they’re getting sloppier. Yixing had forgotten about B’s neglected dick, who hasn’t gotten any attention this entire time.

 

“Yeah, touch yourself,” Yixing says, watching as B immediately wraps those fingers of his around his dick. He pumps himself, immediately arching his back at the sensation.

 

“Ah, I can’t hold out any longer,” B admits. His body is now sweaty and glistening under the lights of his room. 

 

“Come for me, bunny. Say my name,” Yixing commands, biting his lip. B shudders, and Yixing knows it’s from the pet name.

 

“Fuck yes. Yixing! Fuck, Yixing!” B yells, still fucking himself as he spurts out cum, the white substance painting his chest. Yixing can’t see his face, but he can just imagine how fucked B must look. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” Yixing moans out as he releases shortly after B. Yixing curses as he notices that his cum got on his shirt. Oh well.

 

“That was so good!” B says excitedly. He has a rag on his hand, wiping away his cum. “You’re a natural at that. I’ve got to say I’m impressed.”

 

Yixing feels his face getting hotter. “Ah, no.”

 

“You’ve done this before, right? You must have,” B says, as if suspicious of Yixing, which is ridiculous. Yixing doesn’t think he was very good at that. If anything, it was B who made it run so smoothly.

 

“No, never. First time,” Yixing says, laughing. “But thank you. Really, thank you for all of this.”

 

“Nah, it was nothing. It was nice for me, too, you know?” B says, that flirty voice of his returning. He’s good at it, Yixing notes. A natural flirt. He just has a way of making you feel like you’re special, that you’re the only one in his eyes.  Yixing’s sure B has other guys he does this with, so many he shouldn’t think so quick to feel any special than anyone else.

 

Long after they both hang up, Yixing keeps thinking about the whole phone call -- how B was so obedient to whatever Yixing told him to do, how enticing he looked, how good he sounded. Yixing fears he’ll never be able to get him out his head. A blessing and a curse both at the same time.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Yixing meet.

Baekhyun has fantasized about eating in Day&Night for months, but he would have never expected to come inside to have lights flashing at his eyes, music so loud that he feels it pumping his heart, and the small hint of sweat and alcohol roaming through the restaurant. Maybe he should have expected this given its Park Chanyeol’s birthday party, and he’s anything but ordinary.

 

Nonetheless, Baekhyun feels truly honored to be at Day&Night. It may not be the usual setting the restaurant is in, and he may not have the full experience of eating there quietly and elegantly, he is honored. Especially knowing that a certain someone he knows is the owner.

 

“Let’s take our seat boys,” Minseok says, breaking the other two boys from their awestruck moment. There’s so many blinding lights it could really distract one from reality.

 

They’re just about ready to walk into the bodies of people, hoping that they’ll find their way through the forest of tables and to take any 3 available empty seats, when Chanyeol appears right in front of them.

 

“Hi guys!” He yells, but it’s hard to hear with how loud the music is, even if Chanyeol’s voice is louder than the average person. “You guys are seated on table 4. It’s to your left.”

 

Baekhyun notes the familiar twitch of Chanyeol’s eye — the man is excited. Hell, Baekhyun would be too if he had a birthday party this big with so many people in attendance. Above all, at one of the most highly rated restaurants in the whole city.

 

“Thanks Chanyeol! Happy birthday, man,” Jongdae steps forward and speaks for the other two. They exchange other pleasantries while Jongdae hands Chanyeol his present. They thought it would be rude to come empty handed, despite the trio not being necessarily too close with Chanyeol. Despite what many think, not all Youtubers are best friends.

 

It was ultimately Baekhyun who picked out the present. He had remembered a conversation he had with Yixing about how Chanyeol was too lazy to buy a new mic after he had spilled his banana milk on it by accident. The three of them has chipped in to buy him a new one. With their salaries, it really wasn’t much for them to take out from their pockets.

 

After Chanyeol leaves, the three start walking to exactly where Chanyeol has pointed them to go. The room is split up in half by the giant dance floor, which many already seem to be occupying. Maybe Baekhyun will go later, most likely having to pull his friends to go up with him. It is Minseok who will be harder to convince, but once he has Jongdae on his side, Minseok will relent.

 

They eventually find table 4 after many trials and errors. The table was full despite the very obvious and distinguishable name tags placed at every seat in an orderly fashion. It was definitely not Byun Baekhyun who was seated in Byun Baekhyun’s seat when he had gotten there, but luckily the person who was sitting there was quick to give up the seat regardless. It doesn’t need to be said that Baekhyun would have fought for his seat had the person not moved.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t recognize the others who are sitting in the table, and reckons they must just be Chanyeol’s friends.

 

“Hello, would you like to order anything to eat?”

 

“Of course! Give us one moment,” Jongdae says effortlessly, and Baekhyun would normally ignore it had it not been for Jongdae’s very insistent pinching to his arm. Baekhyun hisses in pain, ready to glare at his friend when he catches a face through his peripheral vision.

 

Yixing. Yixing has come to serve them.

 

Suddenly Baekhyun feels his palms get sweaty and his heart start beating faster than the music that’s pumping through the room. He’ll admit he also feels a tad bit of arousal, that feeling all too familiar when it comes to Yixing.

 

Yixing. He’s more handsome in person than he could have ever imagined. Although it seems that he’s on the clock, given he’s setting them up with food, he’s still in club attire.

 

“Baekhyun, what would you want?” Minseok asks, popping Baekhyun’s bubble. He hopes Yixing hadn’t noticed his shameless staring.

 

“Uh,” Baekhyun starts, his thoughts and words all muddled in his head. Concentrating is seemingly very hard at this moment, especially because Yixing’s button up shirt isn’t buttoned all the way and Baekhyun can see Yixing’s pale chest exposed and oh if that’s not making Baekhyun drool then he doesn’t know what is. It’s definitely not the food.

 

“Baekhyun?” Yixing’s voice asks. Baekhyun heart swells as he realizes it’s the first time he’s hearing Yixing say his full name. The name he’s been dreaming of telling Yixing this whole time but hasn’t mustered the courage to do so. Then that feeling quickly passes, and instead Baekhyun’s heart beats in nervousness by how Yixing’s eyes light up in recognition. He’s been caught hasn’t he?

 

Before Baekhyun can open his mouth to ramble his apologies, Yixing beats him to it.

 

“I love your YouTube channel! I’m a big fan! Everything on the menu is on the house for my favorite YouTuber. Don’t tell Changeol though,” Yixing says excitedly, talking animatedly with his hands. Of course, Baekhyun thinks, he recognized him for being a YouTuber. Baekhyun should feel relieved,yet he feels a part of himself wither a bit. He won’t dwell on it right now though.

 

“Thank you for being a fan! But I couldn’t possibly take advantage of you like that. It’s really no bother for me to buy-“

 

“Nonsense! It’s on the house,” Yixing says, cutting Baekhyun off. There’s just something about how Yixing said it that Baekhyun knows he’s lost this fight. What Yixing says is final. Baekhyun blames it on the whole restaurant owner thing. Yixing is no doubt used to being the one to give the final word on most things.

 

“Xing, workaholic as usual. You’re not supposed to be working right now,” a deep honey voice says behind them. Baekhyun watches as a short man come from behind Yixing, a look full of sass.

 

Yixing looks flustered. Huh.

 

“Ah, Soo, it’s still my restaurant. I need to make sure the guests are being accounted for,” Yixing explains carefully, as though not wanting to anger the other man. Baekhyun wonders who he may be if he has this much power over Yixing.

 

“You’re the owner?” Minseok asks, and Baekhyun feels immediately grateful towards his friend. It’s hard to act surprised on things he already knows. He needs to act like this is his first time meeting Yixing, but it’s harder said than done when he already knows so much about the other man.

 

“Yes! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Hello, I’m Zhang Yixing. I’m the owner of Day&Night. This is my head chef, Do Kyungsoo. As you have heard, I’m not actually working, but I can set you guys up quickly with that free meal. Alright?” Yixing says rapidly, as though he has said his introduction multiple times. Part of being a restaurant owner is socializing with the clientele, and Baekhyun can tell Yixing does a great job of doing so. If not, the restaurant wouldn’t have gotten as popular as it has.

 

“Alright. Go have fun, for the love of God, Xing. It’s Chanyeol’s birthday,” Kyungsoo says, sending a very mean glare towards Yixing. If Baekhyun hadn’t known better, he would think that Yixing and Kyungsoo’s relationship isn’t too good. On the contrary, according to the many conversations he has had with Yixing, he very much relies a lot on Kyungsoo as he’s his head chef. They’re close friends, and Kyungsoo is the type of friend who really looks after Yixing.

 

“Alright, I’ll go. You try to have fun too,” Yixing whines at his friend. He then turns to Baekhyun again. “You guys also have fun! I’ll have your food sent out right away.”

“Thank you so much. It’s been a pleasure,” Jongdae speaks up, smiling graciously af Yixing. Yixing smiles back all of them. 

They all wave goodbye, and just like that Yixing is gone. Baekhyun’s heart continues to thump at an alarming rate.

It hits him how genuine and sweet Yixing is. Offering a free meal to a completely stranger. Taking their order despite him not being on the clock, and above all, being at his best friends party where he should be having the time of his life partying. The many sweet talks they’ve had through text, and even sometimes through phone calls. How he never fails to give Baekhyun compliments that leave him so red that it takes minutes for him to go back to normal. How he’s so kind and never too demanding of Baekhyun, so much better than the other guys he’s encountered in his whole career as a camboy.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to keep lying to Yixing like this. He really cherishes the other man now, but he’s scared. He’s scared of what the other may mean for him, and how he’ll ever get the courage to reveal himself. It’s somehow even worst now that he knows Yixing is a fan of his YouTube self. 

 

Baekhyun thumps his head on the table, not caring about how it will smear his very meticulously applied eyeliner. Not even the very food he’s been dying to eat at Day&Night can better his mood. The guilt he feels is enough to get rid of his appetite. 


	3. Three

Baekhyun didn’t think he’d be back at Day&Night so quickly, yet here he is. Only this time, Baekhyun imagines it looks like how it normally does during the night.

 

It’s as spacious as Baekhyun remembers it being, but definitely not as packed as before. Well, all the tables are filled up, but it isn’t swarming with people like it was during Chanyeol’s birthday. Baekhyun reckons Chanyeol had somehow gotten Yixing to allow more people than its actual capacity.

 

Table 9. That’s the table Yixing had told him would be reserved for the two of them. His palms are sweaty once the hosts starts leading him to the table, only slightly relieved once he spots the table empty. Yixing hasn’t arrived yet.

 

Baekhyun hopes he dressed up well. He pulled out his nicest outfit, and even lined his eyes. He wants to look nice. Yixing had only continued to send text after text the past week about how excited he was to see Baekhyun. He just hopes he doesn’t disappoint Yixing.

 

Baekhyun wonders if it’s too late to back out. He’s never felt this nervous before. His heart is pumping so quickly, and all of that guilt he’s been feeling for weeks is suddenly resurfacing all at once. Yixing is so kind, so full of integrity, there’s just no way he would forgive Baekhyun so easily.

 

He knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have let Jongdae convince him to come. He could have stayed home, crying into a bucket of chicken while he watching reruns of his favorite dramas. This is more stressful than any cheesy kdrama he’s watched.

 

Just as Baekhyun is ready to dash for his life, Yixing appears before him.

 

Oh no. It’s too late.

 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says, no hostility in his voice whatsoever. Baekhyun gets the courage, he doesn’t know where from but he does, and looks up at Yixing. He’s cleaned up well, outfit in check and not a single hair out of place. He’s got an easy smile on his face, one so relaxed that it eases Baekhyun from his nerves somehow.

 

Yixing is so handsome, just as handsome as he had been the night of Chanyeol’s party, only more handsome if that’s even possible. Now Baekhyun can see him a lot more clearly, without all the alcohol in his system, and the dark lights.

 

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, his voice cracking. He clears his throat, embarrassed and flushing, looking away.

 

Yixing sits down in front of him. “It’s so nice to see you again. So what will you be having? It’s your second time here, yeah? I’ll recommend you a couple of things.”

 

He just keeps talking. Keeps talking as if nothing’s wrong. He hadn’t hesitated one moment since seeing Baekhyun. Not about how they met, why they’re there, and where they’ll go next. Granted, they did just arrive, and they haven’t even ordered yet, but Baekhyun expected some sort of surprise. Maybe he just likes the dramatics too much, but he was really expecting more here.

 

“So? What will you have?” Yixing is looking at him expectantly, as if not noticing Baekhyun hasn’t touched the menu a single time since sitting down.

 

“I’ll... I’ll have what you’re having,” Baekhyun says, not knowing what else to say. He hopes that the owner of the restaurant has a good pick, at least. Yixing just smiles at him, and nods.

 

Yixing calls a waiter over, and orders for the both of them. Baekhyun can’t even spit out the ‘thank you’ lodged in his throat, too nervous to even speak.

 

It’s when they’re left alone that Yixing starts to speak again.

 

“I really hope you like the burger here. I worked hard to perfect the recipe, you know? It took me a long time to come up with the menu, too, but that’s a story for another time,” he starts, easily talking for the both of them. Baekhyun listens, he does, because everything that comes out of Yixing’s mouth is so incredibly interesting to Baekhyun, even if he gives a rats ass about culinary arts.

 

As interesting as it is, it’s also frustrating. He’s just talking about himself and the restaurant, and as fine as that is, he hasn’t mentioned the elephant in the room once. It’s aggravating. Baekhyun is just waiting and waiting for him to make some sort of comment about it, anything really, yet it never comes.

 

“I really couldn’t have done it without my staff, and especially Kyungsoo. He’s really been such a helping hand-“

 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun croaks out, resting his hands on the table. Yixing looks shocked, not expecting to be cut off, it seems. “Are you really gonna ignore it? I know you probably weren’t expecting the YouTuber Baekhyun to show up and I know I never told you and that was wrong of me and I definitely don’t expect you to forgive me for that but I really am sorry for lying this whole time and-“

 

“Woah, Baekhyun,” Yixing cuts him off, while laughing. “I was only ignoring it because I thought you weren’t ready to talk about it yet.”

 

Baekhyun ignores how that makes his heart beat even faster.

 

“But you didn’t even look surprised...” Baekhyun mumbles, staring down at his cutlery. 

 

“Oh come on, Baekhyun. Listen, I kind of already knew? I mean, at first I didn’t, and I’ll admit you did a good job of concealing your secret. It really wasn’t until the FaceTimes when I saw the telling signs, like the mole above your lip, and the fact that you said you were a YouTuber. I really didn’t know for sure until Chanyeol’s party. Once I heard your voice I knew it had to be you,” Yixing says, putting his hand above Baekhyun’s.

 

How is Yixing real? How does he notice those little details about Baekhyun, how is he so attentive and caring? He’s unreal, Baekhyun thinks to himself. So much in disbelief that he can’t even properly process everything that Yixing just told him.

 

Relief. Baekhyun sighs out of relief. He really thought Yixing was gonna hate him, which now looking back at it, is silly. Yixing is so sweet, Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s even capable of hating anyone.

 

He’s not even mad that Yixing knew all along when he had been lying from the beginning. Maybe they can just set this all aside and leave it in the past. That’s all Baekhyun wants.

 

“So... you’re not mad?” Baekhyun dares to ask, just to make sure himself. He peaks an eye at Yixing, who’s staring back at him so fondly.

 

“Of course not, Baek. Are you mad at me? For not telling you that I knew?” Yixing asks back, eyebrows raised.

 

“No! I mean, it’s not like you even know for sure for sure. It was all a very well made assumption,” Baekhyun says, finally smiling back at Yixing.

 

But then Yixing smirks. “Oh I knew. You had that little slip up the other day.”

 

Baekhyun curses the little smirk on his face.

 

“Oh fuck you! It was a mistake!”

 

It’s easy for them to get into a conversation after they’ve cleared that out between them. Baekhyun is relieved that his secret is now out, and that Yixing took it so well. Above all, he’s relieved that his chemistry with Yixing translated to real life as well. He’s definitely one to keep.

 

They talked for hours, just sitting there long after they finished their food. Baekhyun’s got to say, the restaurant really lives up to all the hype. He’s never finished a meal so quickly. Maybe he didn’t look so great smashing a burger into his mouth, but at this point, Yixing is kind of stuck to him. It’s too late to back out now.

 

“Baekhyun?” Yixing asks, his eyes sparkling with fondness.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let’s do this again sometime,” he says, with such a charming smile.

 

Baekhyun allows himself to be charmed. “Yes, I’d love that.”


End file.
